The Blood of Olympus
by Shannonlee14
Summary: Blood of Olympus isn't out yet, many are waiting. This is what I wish to happen in Blood of Olympus. Will the Seven defeat Gaea? Will they all survive? Will Leo return to Calypso? What about Reyna and Nico,the war between camps? So many questions, so little answers. Guess you'll have to read to find out. Please read ,review, no hate please! DISCLAIMER: I dont own PJO! Multichapter!
1. Percy I

**Percy I**

**Percy just couldn't seem to shake **the feeling of being watched. Of course, ever since he escaped Tartarus, the feeling never left him. He decided to try and ignore it. A decision that he was _definitely_ going to regret later. It was in the middle of the night, and Percy struggled to keep his eyes open, determined not to fall asleep.

Every time his eyes fluttered closed, images of Bob flashed through his head. Bob helping them fight off monsters, Bob meeting Small Bob, and the most important: he sacrificed himself to close the doors of death. His final words created a lump in Percy's throat every time: _Say hello to the stars for me._ Percy never looked at the stars the same way again. Bob was Zoe Nightshade's grandfather, in some weird family tree, and when she died Artemis cast her huntress to the stars. That brought a whole lot more meaning to his words.

Without Bob, he and Annabeth would be dead. _Annabeth._ The name brought a smile to his lips every time he thought of her.

He didn't know what came over him, but he found himself walking over to her room. He peeked through her door. She was peacefully asleep, with small smile lighting up her face. Percy thought she looked stunning, absolutely perfect in every way. He tried to keep in a smile.

He started to back away and close the door, but he didn't get the chance. He slipped on one of her 900 paged "short read" books, and fell flat on his face. "_I survived Tartarus and get hurt by a book?" _ he flinched. The gods, if any were watching, must be laughing at him, for sure. He started to get up, but jumped at a small giggle. "Seaweed Brain," snickered a certain daughter of Athena, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

** "**I-uh-yeah-but-um" He stuttered charmingly, still a little dazed from the fall (from the book, not Tartarus). She giggled again. The same giggle that Percy loved. It made him think that once all of this was over, that he could finally live a good life and be happy. With Annabeth, of course. He was brought back into reality when he felt a soft peck on his cheek.

"Go get some rest," she stated, "We need to get plenty of sleep before we have to fight her." _Her_. Gaea. Mother Dirt Face herself, as Leo liked to call her. Her name sent a chill down his spine. He definitely didn't want to fight her any time soon. He fought Kronos, the Titan King himself, but he had a feeling Gaea was going to be much,_ much_ harder. He has had some bad experiences with the Earth goddess, but not as bad as his friends, and he was planning to keep it that way.

"Yes, Mother." He received a glare that softened when he kissed her on the cheek. He trudged towards the door and down the hallway. He knew that he had to get some sleep, but he also knew that once he let sleep take him, so would nightmares. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, he finally gave up struggling to stay awake and fell asleep.

"You IDIOT!" He heard an angry voice that sounded ancient, but not godly. Percy took in his surroundings. He was startled, to say the least, at where he was. He was _back _in Tartarus, in a cave that did not look friendly. "You let them get AWAY!" Percy strained to see who owned that voice. It was definitely a monster, but he couldn't tell what. The next that he heard, though, threw him off guard.

"It wasn't my fault!" cried a voice that belonged to the most disgusting creature that he has seen before. Arachne. The spider that almost killed Annabeth and the monster that brought them to Tartarus. He felt hatred boiling in his blood, but heard Annabeth's voice in his head chiding him. "_Don't do anything you'll regret_." Percy managed to calm down.

"The stupid son of Poseidon helped her, and did not lose hope like I intended him too!" a scared Arachne spat.

"Now we will have to capture two of them again for there to be sacrifices to wake Mother!" whined an angry monster. Titan? God? Percy didn't know, and he didn't want to get closer to find out.

"Does it matter which two?" muttered Arachne. Percy risked tiptoeing closer to hear what the thing would respond.

"No, I don't thin-"He cut himself off. His eyes narrowed into slits, and stared directly at Percy. "Looks like we have a visitor." He sneered.


	2. Percy II

Percy II

Percy's first thought wasn't pleasant. His pen felt like an anvil in his pocket, so he uncapped Riptide. He was instantly comforted by the sword in his hand. The monster Titan God thing had already seen him, so what did he have to lose? He charged.

The thing sneered again with a glint in his eye, while Arachne backed away, like she knew to stay out of this. "We have been waiting for you, Perseus Jackson." he smirked in a gravelly voice.

"Haven't heard _that_ before." Percy muttered sarcastically, and swung his sword. The thing didn't even have a weapon, but Percy guessed he never needed one with those claws. The monster had ten long razor-sharp claws, and they were all slicing at him. The battle was in full blast because Percy was _mad_. Mad at the monster, mad at Arachne, mad at Gaea, for taking Annabeth almost away from him. Percy was doing well until the monster thing grabbed him. Percy thought he was done for when the monster held a claw to his neck.

"Wait!" Arachne yelled. Huh? Why would Arachne not want him dead? The monster looked just as confused. "Master wanted to keep him alive for now, remember? She said she needed him alive so that she can kill him in the worst way possible. She could care less about the others though, only him and _Blondie_." Arachne spat Blondie out with such distaste, in other circumstances, Percy would've laughed.

But he was too worried by what she had just said to do anything. Arachne looked back at him with such hatred, he knew she would make sure him and Annabeth, _especially_ Annabeth, _did_ die in the _worst_ way possible.

Then she spoke, "Percy, Wake up!" Percy jumped. He wasn't expecting for her to say _that_. But by the time it took him to get out of shock he was jostled awake. "Percy?" He opened his eyes and looked straight into the beautiful swirly mass of Annabeth's. "Are you okay? You were shaking!" Her eyes were full of worry and concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Annabeth shot him a look. "No, really! What time is it?"

"I'm not telling you until you tell me what's wrong." She responded firmly.

"Nothing's wrong!" He started, but he realized he couldn't lie to Annabeth. She saw right through him. He sighed. As much as he hated sharing this dream, he knew he had to. He couldn't carry the burden all by himself, knowing that he and Annabeth were the first targets. "I'll tell you after breakfast."

"Um, Seaweed Brain, breakfast was hours ago, you slept through it. Dinner's in a few minutes."

"What? Why didn't you wake me?" He asked, bothered.

"Because, Percy, you need sleep! You haven't slept in days!" He hated to admit, but she was right, as usual. Percy groaned. He was going to have to tell her about the dream eventually, but only her. Of course, he trusted the others, but this felt personal and he didn't want to add more weight on their shoulders.

"I'll tell you after dinner." he mumbled. Annabeth looked at him with the same gaze as before, but softened.

"Okay," she whispered, her gaze lowering, "Let's go join the others.

At the dinner table, everyone sat in their usual seats, now that Coach Hedge was gone. Percy missed the old goat. He kept everyone focused and well-together. But he had gone with Reyna and Nico to return the _Athena Parthenos_. Percy sighed and took his seat next to Annabeth. He glanced at the table, everyone was there, but it was really quiet. Jason was sitting next to Piper, Hazel next to Frank, and Leo was at the head. Everyone seemed out of sorts today. Percy pretended not to notice, but Jason kept glancing at him, with a look he couldn't decipher.

"So," Everyone jumped. Hazel continued, trying to break the silence. "How is everyone?" She asked kindly. There were a few grunts of 'good' and 'fine', but Percy noticed Leo and Piper both said nothing. Hazel tried to continue awkwardly, "How far away are we, Leo?"She asked.

"Uh, a week?" Leo shrugged, like he wasn't paying attention. Jason eyed Leo suspiciously, like there was something he wasn't sharing. Leo didn't look anyone in the eye.

"Oh," was all Hazel said. Percy looked at Annabeth who looked like she was a having a silent conversation with Piper. He had no clue what that was all about, but he didn't want to interrupt Annabeth. To be honest, Percy was the most worried about her. He knew she was strong, no doubt about that, but he didn't know if she was okay after Tartarus. He certainly wasn't, but he hadn't had much time to be alone with her, so he didn't know.

"Well!" Leo said, "Imma going go somewhere…" he walked off muttering something about a crystal. Jason was giving Leo that look again, and now Hazel joined in. Percy took that as a chance to leave and talk to Annabeth, who had finished her meal and was pulling out her chair. She smiled at everyone, who nodded. Percy looked at her, and they left to go to the deck. Percy wanted to talk about his dream there, because he always felt safer by the sea. The door opened to the main deck, and he immediately felt calmer with the ocean air.

"Are you really okay, Seaweed Brain?" she inquired, her face full of concern.

"I'm better now with you," he responded truthfully. Everything was always better with Annabeth. "I have a question for you first though."

"Yeah?" she said softly and like she knew what he was going to ask.

"How do you feel after Tartarus?"

**Author's Note: Sorry for such short chapters, they will get longer. Please review, it helps me continue the story faster **


	3. Annabeth III

Annabeth III

For a daughter of Athena, this was the first time she couldn't think of anything to say. Was she okay after Tartarus? She didn't even know. She had terrible nightmares about what happened, but none of them were in the present though.

Tartarus was the worst out of all the places she had been, even her first time in the Underworld, when she was 12. Tartarus was the worst, because even though Percy was always there, she felt hopeless, like nothing was worth it. She hated that cold feeling. She had to keep remembering that there was something to fight for, or else she would give up.

Annabeth took a deep breath, and then paused. Compared to Percy, she seemed fine, but still… "I'm a little shook up," was her answer, truthfully, "I guess now that we are out of there, I have a lot more to focus on." Percy nodded, like he understood, but Annabeth thought she saw a glint of sadness in her eyes.

She couldn't stand seeing her Seaweed Brain so sad, and like he was holding back. He had always told her when something was worrying him, so why would he be so unsure?

"Percy? What did you dream about?" she prodded gently. He froze, as if afraid to say it out loud. "You promised to tell me." She reminded him. Percy looked so distraught, that she could tell it had something to do with her dying.

"Um, well," he stuttered, "I was back in Tartarus, and," Annabeth shuddered. He had to go back _there_ in his dream? "I saw a clawed monster Titan thing…"

"What did it look like?" she questioned. She had to know what he was looking at.

"It had razor-sharp claws, and slimy skin, and it was really big."

Good word choice Seaweed Brain, she thought. But it bothered her that she couldn't say what this monster was. Even by Percy's usual lack of descriptions, she could usually figure out the monster right away.

Percy cut her thoughts "And um I also saw Arachne." Annabeth growled. Arachne was her least favorite monster, and that was saying _a lot. _Arachne cast her and Percy to Tartarus, and tried to kill her and her friends. Percy _had_ to see that horrifying spider, _again_.

"Ohmygods." Was all she could say. Annabeth motioned for Percy to continue, with intense worry streaked in her eyes.

"What happened? What were they talking about? Was anyone else there? Did they see you? Did you have to fight?" she blurted out.

There were so many questions bubbling in her mind. This dream could help them! Or hurt them. Whichever it was, she needed to know what happened. Percy looked flustered. _Oops_, thought Annabeth, _I guess that's too many questions_.

"No one else was there, just me, monster thing and Arachne. The monster thing was yelling at Arachne for letting us go, and that they would have to capture us again…"

Annabeth didn't like what he said. Gaea wanted to capture them again? Ugh, why couldn't she just go back to sleep? Percy pulled her out of her thoughts by continuing. "But then Arachne asked if it had to be us two."

"What did it say?" Annabeth couldn't help herself. She needed to know this. She just _couldn't stand not _knowing something.

"Well, he said he didn't think so but then…" Percy faltered. Annabeth was nearly pulling out her hair in frustration. Why couldn't he continue? He's had worse dreams before Tartarus! _Before Tartarus_. _**Oh**_. Annabeth noticed that Percy changed after Tartarus, and he seemed more, _more_… well, she just couldn't put a finger on it. But it was definitely the reason why he was more scared. She was sure of it.

"Butthenhesawme." Annabeth paused, trying to split apart his words. _But then he saw me_. Oh no. It was never good for a monster to see you in your dreams. _Never good._ Ever since Gaea started rising, monsters could kill in dreams._ Percy could've died_. The words hit her like a brick.

She must've looked pretty afraid, because Percy said, "Don't worry Wise Girl, I'm right here." He said reassuringly. The next part she almost didn't hear, because he mumbled it so quietly, "_For now." _Annabeth was terrified now. What did he mean? She pulled herself together and nudged Percy to continue.

"I pulled out Riptide and the monster started slicing at me. I was doing fine for a while, but then the monster grabbed me." _How is he still alive_? Annabeth had no clue, so she looked at Percy to keep going. "The monster didn't get a chance to kill me because Arachne stopped him." Annabeth was thoroughly confused now, and she hated that feeling. She was Wise Girl for a reason, after all. "Arachne said to the monster to keep me alive until Gaea can… can…

"Can?"

"Kill both of us in the worst way possible." Percy gulped. Annabeth knew why he was so sad now, and it wasn't because of Tartarus. It was because he thought she was going to die.

"Is that it?"

"Well, yeah, pretty much. She then spoke in your voice saying, 'Wake up!' Then I woke up." Annabeth frowned. There was still something he wasn't telling her, and she could tell it was bothering him

"Are you sure that's it?"

Percy shuddered, "The way Arachne looked at me… I knew she was going to make sure of our deaths. It was a look of pure hatred." Annabeth honestly wasn't that surprised. She knew Arachne hated her, and she hated Arachne. But what concerned her was that Arachne now wanted to destroy Percy. There were already too many things after him, and he had so much stress. She needed to focus on one thing at a time.

"Thank you, Seaweed Brain." She kissed him.

"For what?" He looked confused.

"For trusting me." She smiled. She needed to relax. They spent all this time with a death threat, this wasn't much more. _Still…_ Annabeth shook her head.

She needed to think about other things. She decided she wanted to go to her room to think, or read. She loved reading. Reading took her to a new place, and away from all her worries. "Goodnight, Percy. I'll see you in the morning," she smirked, "If you're awake."

"Hey!" Percy protested, "You didn't wake me up!" She gave him a kiss to apologize, and headed to her room. She lied down on her neatly made bed and grabbed her book. She had one of her shorter reads, the book Percy tripped on, opened to page 672, and began reading.

"Josephina was having a silent conversation with Caroline from across the table. About something that no one could know about." That line made Annabeth think about her earlier conversation with Piper. She got lost in her thoughts on what they had said.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Now you have Annabeth's thoughts on Percy's dream. Notice how his words hit Annabeth like a brick/ Jason knows how that feels… Special thanks to my first reviewer Appleees! Thank you; it motivated me to continue writing knowing that someone liked it! The book Annabeth read is not a real book, by the way. I wonder what Annabeth was talking to Piper about… Review! It helps me write faster! I'm having a little bit of writers block on what Annabeth was talking with Piper about, so if you have any ideas, please review it and tell me!**


	4. Annabeth IV

Annabeth IV

**Author's Note: This chapter is set in flashback mode. Annabeth is thinking about what happened.**

"Hey, Annabeth?" Piper opened the door slightly to Annabeth's room and poked her head through. Annabeth was in the middle of a fascinating informational book about architecture to get away from her worries. She almost didn't hear Piper tiptoe in.

"Oh, Hey! Piper!" Annabeth said, startled, "What's up?"

"Oh, uh not much," Piper stated shyly, "I'm just worried, that's all."

"About what?"

"About defeating Gaea." The name sent a shiver down Annabeth's back. "There are only seven of us."

Annabeth knew that, of course, but when Piper said it, it finally clicked in. _There are only seven of us_. There would be more, but thanks to the _eidolon_, the Greek and Romans may start a war. But what Piper said next made her worry.

"And, um," Piper looked devastated, like she knew something that would hurt everyone. "Isn't there only supposed to be three Greeks out on a quest?" Annabeth's heart hurt. She hadn't thought about that yet. The last time more than three left out on a quest; there was only three remaining at the end.

Annabeth shook that thought out of her head. No. No one was going to die. Everyone would survive. They _had_ to. Annabeth had to think positively or she would lose all hope.

"Don't worry, Piper." Annabeth said soothingly. She didn't know whether she was reassuring Piper, or herself. It was times like these when she wish she had Piper's ability to charmspeak.

"You're right," Piper said defiantly. Everything will be okay." Piper probably didn't mean to, but her words were laced with charmspeak. The words flooded over Annabeth. _Everything will be okay_. Piper's face fell, like she was remembering something. Annabeth snapped out of the charm, and asked, "Are you okay?"

"No, not really," Piper mumbled, "I really came in here to tell you about a dream." Annabeth frowned. Stupid dreams, always being so depressing.

"Go on." She prompted.

"Gaea was talking to me." Piper looked on the verge of tears. Annabeth felt so bad, she had to give one of her best friends a hug.

"What did she say?"

"She didn't say anything, she showed me something…" Piper sniffed, "We- we were fighting, and all of you were dying but me…"

"Piper, you know that that didn't happen, we are all right here." Annabeth said calmly.

"But, Gaea killed Jason last, and she made it seem like I had the chance to save him, when I- I couldn't." Piper whimpered. Annabeth knew how that felt. She had plenty of dreams where Percy was drowning, and she couldn't save him, but it seemed like she could. Those dreams were the worst. One in particular made her crumble every time she thought about it. But some of Gaea's "visits" weren't dreams.

She was standing in her room, with Percy, reading a book. It was one of those rare moments where she actually thought everything was okay, until Gaea's voice filled her head.

_You could be designing those not just reading about it._ Gaea's sickly sweet voice purred.

"I am designing! I'm designing the architecture for Mount Olympus itself!" Annabeth retorted back defiantly. _Mount Olympus will be gone soon_; Gaea chuckled, her voice sounding like dirt grinding into the ground. Annabeth hated this voice. _But, if you join me, you can help rebuild the world. Make it better, fix everything. You, Annabeth. I know you can._

Oh that was tempting. This is where Annabeth's fatal flaw came in. Hubris, not hummus (as she explained tomore often than needed to) was the belief that she could create anything better than anyone, even the gods. "_Focus, Annabeth" _she chided herself. _She doesn't mean it. She will destroy the world. "_No, Gaea." She said in her steadiest voice. "You will go down; there will be no new world."

_Silly child, I am awaking. And when I do, you will lose all hope. Your poor little kingdom you call Olympus will be in ruins. Just you wait, Annabeth, you will die along with it. _

Gaea left her trembling. What if she was right? What if they couldn't defeat Gaea?

No, wait, she needed to help Piper at the moment. "Piper, it's not real, but if you need me I'm always here ok?"

"Ok, thank you, I think I'm going to get some rest." Piper sounded exhausted, and her eyes were baggy. She also had messy hair, and a ratty Camp Half-Blood shirt on, but somehow, she always looked beautiful. Annabeth knew Piper hated it. Piper had wanted Athena, or someone else to be her mom, because she was_ nothing_ like Aphrodite.

Annabeth decided that that would be a good idea, to get some rest. She had nightmares the past few nights, but maybe this time it will be different….

**Authors Note: Sorry it took sooo long for the update! I was really busy and had serious writers block. If this chapter is boring, sorry, but it will get interesting soon!**


End file.
